Walking On Darkness
by Bluenobody112
Summary: My parents decided to move back to their old town. They said it was a nice place, but how can it be with a murderer that might not be human roaming around? And why am I the only one attempting to stop it? R and R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing horror. So if it's not that scary, I'm sorry. Please review!**

Walking On Darkness

Prologue; Kairi's P.O.V

I glanced around. Fear clutched my shaking body. Today I was getting a clue at who the murderer was.

My eyes landed on a girl with blonde hair. Her back was facing towards me, but I still knew who it was.

" Namine`," I whispered loudly.

The girl turned around, revealing my worst fears.

Namine` smiled at me. Her eyes were two different colors, like in my dreams.

" You shouldn't of started investigating. Now I have to kill you. Xion," Namine` said.

A girl with short black hair walked from behind her.

" Kill her."


	2. Warnings

**A/N: The first chapter is pretty boring. It's mainly character intro's. By the way, this may say Kairi and Sora, But it might not be a SoraXKairi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

Chapter 1

Warnings; Kairi's P.O.V

I took out the last box from the moving van.

From the corner of my eye, I saw my parents talking and my brother playing with his lighter. Was I the only one working?

I set the box down. " This is the last box," I called.

" Thank you, would you mind taking it inside," my mom asked.

As nice as my parents were, they were super lazy.

" Okay," I said, inwardly groaning.

I walked towards the house. To me, it was too big for a family of four.

As I passed my brother I told him, " Start unpacking."

He shrugged. " I'll do it later, got it memorized?"

My brother was tall, with red hair. Under each eye was a green tattoo.

" Axel, do it now, got it memorized," I said in a mocking tone.

I went into the house and set the box in a random place.

We used to live on Destiny Islands. It was a nice place, with nice locals. I can't say the same for the kids at school. They would always tease me about my hair color. It was awful.

Because of the teasing, my parents decided they wanted to move back to Hollow Bastion. They had grew up here and loved it.

I walked up to my room to start unpacking.

My room was fairly large, with a walk-in closet to go with it.

It faced the backyard. Well, the backyard was connected to a field that seemed to go on forever.

So far, the only thing that wasn't in a box, was my bed, my dresser, and some clothes.

As I continued to unpack, I wondered how this school would be like.

( KH)

I sat in my brother's car, nervously. He and I were going to school, like normal, except this was a new school.

Thoughts of my old school floated around in my head.

If only I knew that there was so much more to be nervous about.

As soon as we reached the school, my brother ditched me. Some brother he is.

I walked into the school looking around for the office.

I must've looked pretty lost because a girl came up to me and asked, " Are you lost?"

I blushed in embarrassment and nodded.

The girl was a little shorter than me, with blue eyes and blonde hair.

She laughed quietly and said, " Follow me."

I did as I was told.

We quickly arrived at the office.

" Here we are. I'm Namine` by the way."

" Thank you, and I'm Kairi, nice to meet you," I said.

The girl nodded, before disappearing into the sea of kids.

I got my schedule from the office lady and started to look for my class.

As I arrived at my class, and all my other classes, I introduced my self.

In all my classes I felt people staring at me. Naturally, I saw no one as I looked up.

I was relived when lunch bell rang. It disappeared when I realized I had no one to sit with.

I scanned the area, my eyes looking for Axel or an empty table. Instead, I found Namine`.

She was waving me over to a nearly empty table.

As I approached, I realized it was empty besides her.

" Do you always sit alone," I asked as I sat down.

She shrugged. " Sometimes."

I looked at the cafeteria food and deemed it uneatable.

My eyes, then looked for Axel.

" You should be careful."

"Huh?"

I turned to face the blonde.

She bit her lip. " In town, I mean."

" Why," I asked.

She looked down. " Well… we have our bad parts in this town. I just didn't want you to find that out the hard way."

Something seemed off, but I nodded anyway.

" Hey, I'll show you the people you should know in this school."

" Okay," I muttered.

I couldn't help but notice how nervous she sounded.

Her eyes scanned the sea of kids, before she pointed to someone.

" See that guy with silver hair? His name is Riku. All the girls- minus me- love him."

She pointed to someone behind him. " That guy with anti-gravity hair is Sora. Those two are best friends."

She turned in the opposite direction.

She pointed to two people. " Those twins are Ventus and Roxas. Ventus likes to be called Ven and Roxas hates Sora. Those two may look alike, but they're polar opposites."

She continued to show the people I should know, but I kind of zoned out.

By the end of lunch, the only ones I remembered were the first four.

Namine` and I waved goodbye and headed for our next class.

(KH)

I inwardly cheered as sixth period arrived.

I went through the introduction and sat next to a girl with short black hair.

" Nice to meet you," I mumbled.

She grinned. " Nice to meet you, I'm Xion, she said cheerfully.

I nodded and looked around the class.

I noticed that Sora was in my class.

Xion must have noticed me staring at him because she said, " Stay away from him."

I looked at Xion. " Why?"

She only shook her head, then continued to look forward.

I stole another glance at him.

_Why do I need to stay away from him?_

She didn't sound jealous. In fact, she sounded really worried.

The bell finally rang. As I got up to leave, Xion stopped me.

" Be careful," she warned. With that she brushed right passed me.

It made me start to wonder how bad that part of town was.


	3. Lights

**A/N: Wow I updated in three days. Let's hope I always update that quickly. Once again, another boring chapter. I'll start to make the horror in the next chapter. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Chapter 2

Lights; Kairi's P.O.V

I groaned at the sound of an alarm clock. _I need to remember to destroy that thing._

I rolled onto my back, got up, and got dressed.

I glared at the window for letting so much light in. I was going to need a curtain.

I got dressed in some warm clothes. It was early November and getting cold fast.

Too bad I wasn't on the islands anymore. It was never cold there.

I walked down stairs. My brother was eating, my dad was watching the news, and so was my mom.

My mother got up to serve me.

I quickly sat down.

Oblivious to what was on the T.V, I said, " You know what's weird? These two girls told me to be careful. One even warned me about one of the students."

Nobody said anything to my comment, they just continued with what they were doing.

I ate my breakfast, then, seeing I still had plenty of time, decided to join my parents on the couch.

" I think we may have come back at the wrong time," my mother said.

" What, why?" my question fell on deaf ears.

My mom turned to Axel. " You two should go to school, you're going to be late.

I frowned. We still had half an hour before school started.

My brother nodded and dragged me out the door. But not before I heard about the man killed last night by some ' unknown force.'

(KH)

" Hey Kairi," Namine` called.

I turned my head to see the girl waving at me.

" Hey, did you see the news about that guy," I asked, walking towards her.

She tensed a second, before slowly nodding.

" Yeah, it's awful, especially when you just moved here," she sighed. " That's why I told you to be careful. It's the best advice right now."

_So she wasn't kidding…_

" What's so bad about these parts of town, I mean, other than the fact that people get killed," I asked.

She shifted uncomfortably.

" Um, well, that's really it."

I raised an eyebrow. " Does anyone know who's or who are doing it," I asked.

She looked at the ground. " Nope, no idea."

I heard the bell ring and Namine` instantly perked up.

" Alright, see you at lunch," she chirped and ran off.

I shook my head and went to my own class.

I could still feel people staring at me, but it wasn't as bad as yesterday.

Even so, I was still relieved again when the bell rang.

After experiencing their cafeteria food, I decided to bring lunch.

I sat down at the first empty table I saw and glanced around for Namine`.

I watched the lunch line grow smaller, until there was hardly anyone there.

' She's probably with her friends,' I thought.

I could feel a frown start to form on my lips.

I got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

The hallway was quiet. It seemed like no one was there. There probably wasn't considering the jam-packed room that I just left.

I felt my feet start to walk on their own.

The hallway seemed to go on forever. I felt myself start to drift.

I snapped out of it when I heard a voice.

" What the hell was she thinking. I swear one day she'll…"

The person turned the corner to reveal a boy with blonde hair that was spiked.

It was the boy that Namine` had shown me.

Another person turned the corner. I was a bit surprised to see Xion with him.

" Namine` could be anywhere in this school. It's fine," she told him, an annoyed tone creeping into her voice.

So I wasn't the only one looking for that girl.

" But I saw her," Roxas/Ventus growled.

The two didn't notice me as we walked by each other.

This place had a lot of odd things going on. Like the murder and Namine`. I had a gut feeling that a lot more was going on. And I've only been here for three days. The first one doesn't count either.

The rest of the day came and went. The next thing I know, I'm in sixth period.

I slid into my seat next to Xion. The conversation was still playing in my head.

" Have you seen Namine`," she asked.

" Yeah, I saw her in the morning. She was headed for class when she left." _I think._

She looked relieved. " Okay. I was just wondering since I haven't seen her.

I nodded.

Right after that, the teacher came in and class started.

(KH)

I stared out my bedroom window. It was well past midnight. I could hear my brother snoring in his room.

I could hear the soft howling from the wind.

The grass in the field blew softly. The half moon stood proudly above it.

I was thinking about that man.

After I came home from school I found out how they had found him.

Everything except his head was torn in shreds. Across his forehead was a mark. The news person had said that it was the sign that the ' Shadowed Murderer' leaves.

The lady had sounded pretty calm about it, bored even.

I wondered how long this had been going on.

As I stared at the moon, something moved in the corner of my eye.

I looked down and saw an outline. When I blinked, it was gone.

In it's place were two round, yellowish lights. It looked like someone was holding two flashlights, but the light never extended from the circles.

The two lights looked up at me. Then, like it was turning around, started to disappear.

I felt fear start to pry at my mind. Namines` and Xion's words rang in my head. They seemed like a warning now.

_Be careful… _


	4. Places Of Hollow Bastion

**A/N: Wow, I got the next chapter out in two days. I need to do something other than write…**

**Rivendell101: In your fist question did you mean if that was the end of the story? If so, then no. If that was the end of the flash forward then yes. To your second question, yes there are pairings. It will most likely be SoraXKairi, but I change my mind a lot XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 3

Places Of Hollow Bastion ;Kairi's P.O.V

Two weeks have went by since I'd seen that odd thing.

The only reason why I believed it was real was because I woke up by my windowsill.

Me and Namine` were considered friends. But she never told me her relation to Roxas.

There hasn't been any more reports of missing or murdered people since the second day of me living here. It was a bit of a relief.

But I still wondered about everything, though.

I mean, what was that thing. The murderer?

I was currently at lunch, sitting next to Namine`.

" Hey, I want to draw somewhere quiet. Wanna come," she asked.

I shrugged. " Sure."

She led me to the bleachers. It was completely empty.

In front of it was the football field, obviously, and right past it was a hill with an odd looking mansion on top of it.

The mansion looked like it'd been through at least one tornado and hurricane.

" What is that place," I asked, pointing to it.

Namine` followed my finger.

She frowned when she saw the building.

" That's the old laboratory. When I was four it exploded somewhere in the center. They went to see if there were any survivors, but none where found," she said.

" Wow, that must have been horribly," I muttered.

She nodded. " The road leading to the place is boarded up, too. No one's dared to go anywhere near it."

Namine` looked at me.

" Anyway, how about I show you the town. You don't seem like I've explored this place."

I shrugged. " I guess I've never really bothered to walk around."

She went back to drawing.

" Sheesh, I'd expect you to at least take a look around. Is it because of what happened?"

" More or less."

I stole a glance at her drawing and was shocked.

On her page was a picture of me. My slightly long hair looked like it was being blown by the wind. I was sitting by a tree, the light slowly filtering through the parting's in the leaves. It was just amazing.

" Wow," I breathed. " But why me?"

She smiled. " Because we're friends now."

Before I could say anything else the bell rang.

" See you after school. Oh, and meet me by the flagpole," she said.

" Alright," I said heading towards class.

(KH)

I cheered inwardly as sixth period came. That meant I only had one hour left to endure before I could meet up with Namine`.

My English teacher decided to make this last hour hell.

" Today I will let you start an English report. It has to be something you and your partner find interesting about this town," he said, his eyes glaring at all the students, making him look twice as creepy as usual.

" By the way, you won't have to worry about choosing partners. I picked for you."

Everyone in the class groaned.

I mentally hoped I would end up with the raven-haired girl sitting next to me. But by the looks of it, that was doubtful.

" Kairi you're paired up with… Sora," he read.

I swear I heard Xion growl. I knew that she didn't like him, but she wasn't paired with him.

" Now group with your partners. You'll only have a week to finish it," the teacher said.

I walked over to Sora.

He grinned when he saw me. " Nice to meet you Kairi," he said.

" Um… hi," I mumbled awkwardly.

I took a seat next to him.

Sora leaned back in his chair and looked at me. " So what are we gonna do?"

" How would I know? I'm new here remember," I mumbled.

" Oh yeah, huh." he frowned.

" Is there anything you go know about?"

" Only about that mansion. But the way it sounds, I have a feeling no one would want to investigate that area," I told him.

" Yeah. They said they didn't even find bodies. Then someone reported seeing one of the people that used to work there roaming around. The person claims that when he noticed her, he disappeared into the shadows," he mumbled.

" I didn't know that," I said.

' If he disappeared into the shadows, could he be the thing I saw two weeks ago. Or could he be the murderer. Perhaps he could be both. If only I was brave enough to investigate,' I thought.

Sora's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

" Well, maybe we could do the mansion but..." his voice trailed off.

" Actually Namine` is going to show me around after school. Maybe it can help," I offered.

Sora's face lit up considerably. " Okay, then you could come to my house and we could start to work on it."

I nodded. I turned my head slightly and spotted Xion.

She was staring at me with a weird look on her face. When she noticed me looking back, she turned around.

For the rest of the period me and Sora talked about random things.

He seemed like a pretty nice guy, it made me wonder why Xion didn't like him.

The bell rang and everybody left quickly.

I said goodbye to Sora, then headed to where Namine` said she'd be at.

I saw her leaning against the pole. She was drawing something and she looked frustrated.

" Hey Namine`," I called.

Her head snapped up and she quickly put her sketchbook away.

" You ready to see the town" she asked.

I nodded and she started walking, motioning for me to follow.

(KH)

Hollow Bastion was a pretty interesting place.

Namine` was also a great guide

She told me about the history of some places, showed me the hot spots, and a bunch of other places.

It seemed like ten minutes when Namine` said, " It's starting to get dark, we should start to head home."

" Alright," I muttered sadly.

" Do you know how to get home?"

" Yeah, I remember the way," I told.

" Alright bye," she said waving.

I noticed that a lot of other people were quickly heading home.

I shrugged it off and went on my way.

It slowly got darker, plus I got the feeling someone was following me.

I started to walk a little faster and sighed in relief when I saw my house.

I unlocked my door, then walked in.

My parents looked up as they heard the door close.

" Where were you," my mother asked, worry laced her voice.

" My friend was showing me around."

My mother sighed then said, " Call me next time, okay?"

I nodded then headed off to the fridge.

I ate, showered, put my pajama's on, and headed to bed.

I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about everything I'd learned about the town.

The history report was also on my mind.

It was one thirty when I heard it.

Someone screaming. I felt my blood run cold. It sounded faraway and completely terrified.

I don't remember how long it went on. It sounded like someone was being tortured.

Finally, I covered my ears with my pillow.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

Somewhere along the line, I fell asleep like that.

I feel asleep to silence.


	5. Curiosty Might Kill You

Chapter 4

Curiosity Might Kill You; Kairi's P.O.V

"… iri… Kairi…!"

I groaned in annoyance. " Five more minutes," I mumbled into my pillow.

" Sis, you only have enough time to get dressed, got it memorized?"

My eyes snapped opened and I bolted upright.

" What! What time is it," I screeched.

" Um… around eight thirty," my brother told me.

I jumped out of bed, making sure to shove Axel out before getting dressed.

I tore my pajama's off, then proceeded to yank my clothes on.

I opened my door. Axel was there waiting for me.

" Come on, let's go," I said, running down the stairs.

Axel followed me out to the car.

As he unlocked he said, " Somebody else was murdered."

The memories of last night flooded into me.

" Really," I said quietly, climbing into the car.

Axel got into the car and started driving.

" Yeah, it was a young women named Tifa," he said. " It was the same as last time, body shredded, head in tacked with the weird symbol engraved on the forehead."

The screaming from last night echoed through my brain. I shuddered. I could almost imagine what the murderer was doing to her. It made me scared. Who would be next?

We arrived at school just as the bell rang.

(KH)

I was watching Xion and Namine` argue over a picture.

Xion said the girl should have green eyes and Namine` said brown eyes. I felt like saying _" Just give the person hazel eyes!"_

They were too into their argument to notice a blonde boy came to the table.

It was one of the twins.

He looked at the two arguing girls, then lifted his head slightly and saw me.

He only looked at me for a second, then looked at Namine` and Xion.

" Hey, Namine`, can I talk to you for a sec," the twin said.

Namines` head snapped up.

" Oh, okay Ven," she said.

She put her sketchbook in her backpack, slung it over her shoulder, then left with Ven.

" So that one was Ventus, huh," I muttered.

Xion nodded. " Yeah, you can always tell by their personalities."

We were silent for a while, before Xion said, " Do you really think no one knows who the murderer is?"

I groaned. Great, we were back on this subject again.

" I think someone knows, but they're just too scared to say anything."

" You know who I think it is? Sora," she said.

I blinked. " What?" Why," I exclaimed.

She looked down. " Well, one day I was coming home and I saw it! It was covered by shadows but I saw the outline. It looked exactly like Sora. From his spiky hair to those giant shoes he wears."

So that's why she hates him. She thinks he's the murderer. The way she sounded, though, she must've really thought that the outline looked like him.

" Are you sure," I asked.

She nodded. " A hundred percent."

My eyes looked for Sora. He was talking to Riku, that goofy grin of his stretched across his face.

I didn't know that much about him to say he was completely innocent. I mean she could be right.

" Oh, crap," I said, realization hitting me hard.

" If he is the murderer then I'm going to be stuck at his house doing the report," I cried.

Xion rolled her eyes. " You just now realize that? You're pretty slow Kairi."

I bit my lip. _I can't just follow Xion's word for it. I have to make sure. But I don't want to snoop either… What am I going to do!_

Xion seemed to read my mind cause she said," Namine` seen it too and she agrees with me. Plus, why freak out when you can just do it at your house."

" … I guess that could work but…"

I leaned on the table, trying to figure out if I should what she suggested. That's when I saw Namine` come back. She had a neutral expression, and her eyes didn't give anything away. I thought I'd confirm what Xion had just told me.

" Hey Namine`, does the shadow really look like Sora," I asked.

She looked at me slightly confused. " The shadow? Oh, the murderer. It does to me, why?"

" Because she has a report that she a has to do with him," Xion answered for me.

Namine` looked a bit shocked. " Really! Well good luck."

Yeah, like that was any help.

(KH)

The rest of the day went by faster than I liked. Xion wished me good luck before she left. Like I said before, how could that help me?

As soon as Xion left Sora was right by my side. " You ready to do the report?"

I nodded quietly. I remembered Xion's suggestions, but I couldn't voice it out loud. I felt stupid that I couldn't just say it, then follow it up with a lie.

I followed Sora out of the school, towards his house. " Hey Kai, have you decided what you want the report to be on?"

The first thing that registered was ' Kai.'

I looked up at him oddly. " Kai, where'd that come from?"

He shrugged, a grin appeared on his face. " I give everyone nickname's. Like Riku is Re, Namine` is Nams, Xion is X, Roxas is Roxy, and Ven, well he already has a nickname."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

" Well, here we are," he announced.

My jaw dropped. And I thought my house was big. His house was at least twice as big as mine.

" Wow," I breathed.

I heard Sora laugh be fore walking up to the front. He opened it and looked at me. " Are stand there gawking all day or what? It's pretty amusing actually…"

I clamped my mouth shut and walked inside.

We started to work on the report. Somewhere along the line the mansion was mentioned.

" Why was the road boarded up," I asked.

Sora scratched his head, " Hmm, I think it was the aftermath of the explosion. The road caved in."

" So there's no way to get there," I said.

Sora looked at me oddly. " You're not planning on going there are you?"

I shrugged. " No, why?"

Sora shook his head. " Just steer clear of that area. That's where they saw the worker disappear into the shadows remember?"

_Nope, I totally forgot about that, actually._ instead of saying that I just nodded my head.

" Does it matter? You just said that the road crashed down anyway."

Sora nodded his head, too, then we started to work again. We managed to get a lot done before Sora said, " It's already dark. You should start to head him."

I glanced out one of the windows. He was right, the sun was setting. " Yeah, I should."

_Look at that, an entire day at his house and nothing. Maybe they just mistaken it as someone else with really spiky hair._

" Hey Kai, do you want me to walk you home?"

" No, I'll be fine," I said a bit quickly.

Sora didn't seem to notice. " Kay, be safe."

We waved goodbye and I headed home. The cold mid-November wind stung my cheeks.

I hurried home. I had the same feeling as yesterday. Someone was following me.

When I arrived at my doorstep I gathered some courage and glanced behind me.

Under one of the streetlamps was a shadowy figure. I could see the outline this time. It really did look like Sora.

He opened his eyes. It was the same yellow lights as two weeks ago.

A silent voice crept into my head making me gasp in shock.

_You're the next on the list Kai._

With that, it disappeared. I yanked the door open and walked inside.

My mom looked up and smiled when she saw me. " Welcome home. Did you get a lot of the report done?"

I nodded numbly before walking upstairs. My mind told me it had something to do with that laboratory. As I took a shower I decided that I was going to investigate that place tomorrow. No matter what anyone tells me.

**(A/N)**

**I finally got to the beginning of the plot in chapter 4. Chapter 4! Gee whiz. Thanks to anyone who's read/reviewed/faved this when I wasn't even to the plot yet.**


	6. News

**A/N: Sorry for this short chapter. It's also a failure. I think I'll stick to Kairi's P.O.V for now…**

Chapter 5

News; Namines` P.O.V

I glared at the picture I was working on. _Why can't I…_

" Hey Namine`, time for school," Xion said coming into my room. I glanced up at her and sighed.

" Okay…"

Xion looked at me, confused. " What's wrong? Picture not coming out the way you want?"

I shrugged. " Something like that."

I got up and grabbed my backpack. " Come on, Roxas will be mad."

" When isn't he mad," Xion mumbled, following me out.

I lived right across from the school, so it was no worries being late. Or suffering Roxas's " wrath", as Xion liked to call it.

" Kairi's starting to become really curious. Haven't you done something to stop that. You know, he only kills the ones that are snooping. Weather it's who he is or if they go anywhere near the laboratory," Xion stated.

I sighed heavily. " Trust me, I've tried to convince her. She just really wants to know what's going on. Especially with all that's been going on and all that she's seen."

" Convince her? Namine` why not-" Xion was cut off by Ven.

" Hey. You two are later than usual," he said cheerfully.

" Yep. Namine` was really focused on her drawing," Xion said, nudging me.

" Oh come on. You guys know I forget time when I'm drawing," I said rolling my eyes.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Kairi. She looked really troubled. She was walking while writing something down.

She suddenly lifted her head. Her eyes looked in my direction. She gave me a halfhearted smile before looking back at what she was doing. The previous frown she had on reappeared on her features.

_What's wrong with her?_

(KH)

I had one of the biggest shocks of my life at lunch.

Kairi came and dropped her food on the table. She looked up at us and announced, " I'm going to the mansion tomorrow."

For the first time ever, someone was actually attempting to go there. Sure, lots of people a.k.a, the police, have tried to figure out who the murderer was, but never had anyone ever attempted to go to the laboratory. Ever since the sighting, no one bothered to go there.

" Laboratory," I corrected. " Plus, are you crazy? Out of all the places to go explore here, you choose one of the most dangerous of places that no one has bothered with for ten years! I think you should rethink this Kairi."

She shook her head. " No. I'm going tomorrow morning. I'm probably going to die either way, anyway."

Huh. So she did know the risk. Wait…

" What do you mean you're going to die either way?" Xion asked.

She sat down and shrugged. " I saw him. He looked exactly like Sora. Except a little older. He seemed to talk through my mind. I think he said ' You're the next on the list Kai.' Kai is a nickname that Sora had just given me. But I still don't think it's him," she added the last part quickly.

She obviously was thinking that Sora was the murderer. She was just too stubborn to admit it.

Xion raised an eyebrow. " And how are you going to do that _Kai_? The road was totally destroyed."

She glowered at Xion. " I'll bring a rope or something."

I nodded. " Well you can figure that out with Xion. I need to go somewhere," I said getting up.

Kairi looked up at me curiously. " Where?"

I rolled my eyes. She was exactly like Ven sometimes.

" I'm going to the art room. Stay here," I said as I saw her get up.

She frowned slightly, but nodded anyway.

I left the cafeteria and headed towards the art room.

I let out a small scream as a portal opened up in front of me. Someone walked out of it. I glanced up at the face. I bit my lip as I saw who it was.

_Why is he here…?_

(Kairi's P.O.V)

After explaining everything, Namine announced that she needed to go somewhere. I looked at her curiously. " Where?"

She rolled her eyes. " I'm going to the art room." I started to get up to follow her. " Stay," she ordered as soon as she saw me get up. I frowned, but nodded anyway.

I watched her leave the cafeteria, then looked back at Xion. " Don't get offended. She doesn't like people watching her in the art room, for who knows why," Xion told me.

" ... I'm going to follow her," I stated getting up again.

Xion shrugged. " It's your death wish." " I'm already knocking on death's door remember," I reminded her.

I left the cafeteria and quickly made my way towards the art room. I quickened my pace as I heard a scream.

" W-Why are you here?" That was Namines` voice. I could hear her breath trembling. Whoever was in front of her must've done some horrid things.

There was silence before I heard someone say, " You've disobeyed your commands Namine`."


	7. The Report

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. December is pretty eventful for me. To make up for that I'll try to upload two chapter's today. If not today then after Christmas. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Chapter 6

The Report Kairi's P.O.V

I was a bit startled. Namine` had a master? She disobeyed commands?

" I tried! She has some sort of immunity to my ability," she cried. Fear hung on her words like spider webs to a ceiling.

But the other person there didn't seem to listen to her for he said, " If he cannot kill her then you must do it yourself. You know what we'll do if she lives."

" I know," she said, her voice quiet.

There was an odd suction sound, then all was quiet.

I had a bad feeling that they were talking about me at the moment. I heard Namine` sigh.

She slowly appeared from around the corner and froze as she saw me.

_Crap…_

Her hopeless expression turned into a twisted angry one. She glowered at me.

" Did you hear that?" Her voice echoed through the empty hallway.

I nodded slowly. Her fist collide with the wall as soon as I started the action.

" The hell, Kairi? I told you not to follow me," she yelled.

Before I could say anything, she stormed right passed me. I turned around. She disappeared by turning another corner.

I stayed there till the bell rang.

(KH)

I stared blankly at me obnoxiously loud alarm clock. The week had past and Namine` hadn't even glanced in my direction.

It was now Saturday. I had set my alarm clock so I would be able to explore the lab and come back home before the sun set.

I slowly propped myself on my elbows. I heard my back crack and I groaned.

My entire body was achy like I had slept wrong. I managed to get myself into a sitting position and stretched.

I heard all my bones crack. It made me feel like an old lady.

I slowly got dressed and grabbed my backpack.

I had put some stuff in it that I might need. Like a flashlight, some rope, and some food. The rest of it could be used for something I find that seems useful.

I slowly opened the door and glanced around.

At the moment, it was five a.m.

I couldn't afford to wake up my parents. They would question me about where I was going so early on a Saturday.

I hurried downstairs. My footsteps were light, but the floorboards still creaked slightly.

I rushed out the door. I immediately flinched as the rising sun shined in my eyes. It took awhile for them to adjust.

I finally started making my way towards the lab.

The houses around the area seemed abandoned. It was like a graveyard around here.

I made my way up a flight of stairs. When I got to the top and turned to the right, I saw a gate with the doors barely on it's hinges.

I walked towards it.

Before I walk through the open gate, something came flying towards.

I dodged it. The thing seemed to sink into the wall before flying back out again.

It was pure black. The only color was the yellow glowing eyes. It looked like that guy that looked a lot like Sora.

It twitched, then slowly turned around to face me.

If this thing was more like that shadowed guy, I better start running. And I did.

I took off past the gate. Everything seemed like a blur. I somehow managed to get to the lab.

I walked towards it and opened the door.

An odd smell of chemicals hit my nose. The place inside was falling apart.

There were some scorch marks on the walls. But there was also some scratch marks on it, too.

I frowned as I made my way deeper into the castle.

The place was a bit like a maze. I was relieved when I found a room.

I opened the door and was met with a completely untouched room. It was messy, but there were no scorch or scratch marks anywhere that could be seen.

There was a portrait of a man with silver hair hanging directly across from me. In the center of the room was a table with paper work littered around and on top of it.

I grabbed one of the papers and read it.

_Ansem's Report 1_

_It seems that it is possible to clone without the clone having to start off as a baby. Me and fellow scientists are working together to figure out the structure of the coding to make this work. We have found a young boy who may be able to pull through the experiment. His name is Sora. Sora's physical and mental state have proved to be above average than any other human. He may not survive since he is a young boy, but we will try anyway. The only way to advance in science is if you sacrifice something in return. So we will sacrifice this young boy for science._

I had to stop reading to digest it all.

Sora was going to be cloned. Hell, Sora already was cloned.

I started collecting all the pieces of paper and shoved them into my backpack.

I noticed a shadow slowly appeared behind. A hand clamped on my shoulder.

I whirled around and punched that person as hard as I could.


	8. He's

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know I'm late. Blame December! It has way too many events for my tastes. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7

He's...; Kairi's P.O.V

The good news: The person that I had punched wasn't someone that wanted me dead.

The bad news: The guy I had punched was a police officer.

So now, I'm at a police station with a very angry police officer scolding me and probably thinking I have something to do with the murder's.

" So you're saying that your new here and you just stumbled on to the lab," the guy said.

I looked at his name tag real quick then said, " Yes. That's right officer Terra."

Terra glowered at me. Before he could say anything else, though, a young police officer with blue hair walked in. She was probably around 5'5 in height and she wore the same uniform Terra wore.

" Stop being so harsh to the girl. She was probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time," she said.

She looked at me. " I'm sorry. It's alright to leave now. Please, never go to that place again. It's under investigation."

I nodded slowly and got up and left. Well that was interesting. I glanced up at the sky. By the looks of it, it was already noon.

I sighed. My parents were going to be so angry with me when I get home.

I dragged my feet as I headed towards my house.

I got there way quicker than I would have liked. As I opened the door my parents greeted me.

" Hi Kairi. Welcome home. Your just in time for lunch," my mom said.

_What the…_

There was something wrong with this picture. My parents weren't angry with me when I've been since five in the morning and then I randomly return at noon. On top of that they must have gotten the call from the police. Yep, something was up.

" Aren't you guys made with me," I asked.

My dad looked at me questionably. " Why would we? You were only gone for an hour. You left at eleven, remember?"

_What. The. Hell/_

" What are you talking about? I left longer than that," I said.

I knew I should be happy that I wasn't in trouble, but this was just weird.

My dad laughed. " You need to get your memory checked Kairi. Now sit down and have lunch with us."

I slowly sat down next to my brother.

" Is it just me, or are they acting weird," I whispered to him.

He nodded. " They're acting weird, sis. It started since this morning."

I frowned. They starting this morning. It couldn't of been my visit to the lad could it?

Mom served us some hot dogs and we ate.

My parents were talking about some random game show. That was even weirder. They HATED game shows.

I couldn't take this weirdness anymore so I said, " I'm going into town. I'll be back later."

" Have fun," my mother told me.

I quickly escaped my warped home. I had a feeling it had something to do with Namine`. It was pretty likely to me. Especially after that weird conversation I had overheard.

I wandered through the busy streets. My mind was still pondering what had happened at my house. I hardly heard a voice call me.

" Hey, Kairi wait up," a voice called.

I turned around to see Xion running over to me.

" What are you doing out," she asked.

" I'm escaping my house that has been warped," I said very seriously.

Xion raised an eyebrow. " How has your house been warped."

I explained most of what had happened to her.

" Wow… Hey, how about some ice cream to make you fell better," she suggested.

" It's mid-November.

" So? Let's go," she said, dragging me towards the nearest ice cream store.

It didn't take us to long to get there. Xion ordered a sea salt ice cream, while I ordered a plain vanilla.

We sat by the window and talked. Suddenly, Xion cried, " Hey, it's already snowing!"

" What?" I turned my head to see it was indeed snowing.

" I better get going then, don't want to catch a cold," she said.

I nodded. " Yeah, your right."

We got up and left the ice cream shop. Outside, it had gotten a lot colder. I checked my phone to see it was getting late, too. Not that my warped parents would care or notice.

" I live this way, so I guess I'll see you at school," she asked.

" Right, bye," I said.

I hurried towards my house. It was really starting to get cold.

I turned a corner and froze.

In front of me was a very gory scene.

A young woman's body lay motionless in the snow. She had short black hair and was wearing a kimono like top. Beside her body was a weird deformed dog, it's head was a foot away from it's body.

The snow around them was stained red from there blood. But the scariest part, the murderer was standing right next to them. His head was turned down, looking at the scene, I had a feeling he was feeling rather proud of his work.

It was the shadowed look a like Sora. His shadowed arms contrasted with the blood on them.

_Maybe if a leave quietly he won't notice me…_

I took one step back and his head shot up.

" _Well, well Kai. What perfect timing you have,_" he said, in my head again.

I backed up as he approached. He tilted his head slightly.

" _Your not planning on running are you? No one's been able to escape me," _he said.

I needed to at least try. I ran as quickly as I could down the street I had come from.

I glanced behind me to see he was easily gaining on. He was running on all fours like an animal. It seemed easy for him to run like that.

I tried to run even faster. But it didn't seem to affect his progress.

He jumped onto me and I fell down. I closed my eyes as we rolled under one of the street lamps.

When I opened my eyes I saw pale skin instead of the inky black.

He really did look like Sora. But he had black hair. When he opened his eyes, I also saw he had yellow eyes.

His feet were outside of the light. They were completely black.

The light must've had something to do with it.

He let go of me, cursing the entire way. " Now I'm going to have to do this the hard way…"

Out of no where, a giant key… blade… a giant keyblade appeared in his hand. It looked like it was falling apart. I scooted as far away as I could, without leaving the light.

" You're either going to have to deal with this or my shadowed form. I'd prefer the shadowed," he said, smirking.

Basically, I was screwed either way. I guess it all depended on what seemed less painless.

My eyes shifted from the odd weapon to the ground.

_Fight_, a voice said inside of me. _You can at least try._

Tch, look where trying got me.

The look alike Sora raised the blade and swung it down. On instinct, I jumped out of the way. It landed right where I was a second ago. When, he lifted the blade again, you could see a jagged hole in the cement.

He laughed eerily, before he started swinging again. Each time, I tried my best to dodge.

He finally got me. The blade went right through my stomach. I let out a gasp and fell down.

He smirked. " You shouldn't of tried."

I looked at my blood spilling on the ground staining the snow like with the young woman and her dog from earlier.

I felt myself start to lose conscious. The last thing I saw was the blade coming down before I fainted.


	9. Clones

Chapter 8

Clones; Kairi's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was fuzzy but I noticed a young man standing next to my bed.

" You need more rest, your wounds aren't fully healed yet," he said.

I had no problem going back to sleep again. I felt like all the energy in me had been vaporized.

I closed my eyes.

For what felt like five minutes I kept my eyes closed. I opened them again to see a boy around ten years old standing next to my bed. He had gray blue hair which was covering one of his eyes.

" Kairi," he muttered.

He pulled out something from his jacket and placed it on a small desk next to my bed.

I watched as he left the room. I felt tired again so I closed my eyes an went back to sleep.

(KH)

I woke up to see a nurse next to my bed. She had long brown hair that was curly near the ends.

" Am I at a hospital?" I asked.

She nodded. " Yes. A teenaged boy found you lying against a lamppost and called us," she said.

I nodded slowly. Could it have been someone I knew.

I couldn't remember much of what happened to me at the moment.

" Your going to be staying here for a few weeks to make sure your alright. You have a deep gash in your stomach. Do you know what happened?"

I shook my head. My mind seemed to be on overload trying to figure out what happened.

" Oh well. You'll be alright now. I'm Aeirth. I'll be your nurse for the next couple of weeks," she said.

" Nice to meet you," I muttered.

I attempted to sit up but Aeirth stopped me.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. You have a gash in your stomach remember?"

' I have a feeling I'm gonna be hating the next few weeks,' I thought.

Aeirth left after seeing I was going to attempt to get up again.

I turned my head to the small desk beside my bed. On it was a small pile of paper. I recognized it as the writing from the reports I had gotten a few days ago.

Seeing nothing better to do, I picked it up and started reading.

(KH)

I had been in the hospital for six days. Aeirth told I had been passed out for three. It had surprised me a bit. How bad could a gash in the stomach be?

Aeirth had poked her head in and smiled, saying, " Your friends are here."

I had nodded and within a few minutes they were in my room.

It was Namine` and Xion. But I noticed a stack of spiky hair behind them.

" Hey Namine`, Xion." I glanced at Sora. " and Sora."

Namine` and Xion had talked my ear off, asking if I was okay, how long I was going to be in here, blah blah blah. Sora just stood awkwardly in the corner.

I was surprised Namine` wasn't mad at me anymore. Or maybe she was just faking it in front of Xion. Either way, I was just glad she wasn't glaring at me.

Finally Xion said, " Oh, it's time to go. Bye Kairi. Get well soon."

I waited until they left before addressing Sora. " Why are you here?"

" I was worried, too," he said, walking towards my bed.

It was quiet for a few minutes before I blurted, " I know you were cloned."

His eyes grew wide. " So then, if you know that, does that mean that you know who the murderer is?"

I shook my head. " I don't have a clue other than," I glanced at him before continuing, " that he looks like you. Is it your clone?"

Sora remained silent. His eyes were glued on the floor and he showed no sign of answering.

Finally, he muttered, " I have to go. Be careful Kai."

I watched as he left. His back was hunched slightly. It seemed like he didn't want whatever that was coming next to come. But honestly, I'm pretty sure nobody wanted that to happen.

I glanced at the reports on the desk.

_Ansem's Report 5_

_After Sora was successfully cloned we have tried many others. All of the clones have looked more or less the same, but none look the same as the person that was cloned . They have slim white gray bodies with no eyes. Even though they seem sightless they can see. These beings are completely useless, we will lock up these things for further testing. For now, we will make use with the clone. At least they came out perfect._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Holy crud, it's been a month and a half already. Whoops, sorry about that. I haven't much time to write lately, plus I had writers block. Hopefully the next chapter will be out in two weeks. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
